


Stevonnie’s Fusion Funtime 2: To Infinity and Beyond

by needforsuv



Series: Stevonnie's Adventures of Pleasure [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adult Minds but Underage Bodies, Dirty Talk, Futanari, Future Fic, Gem Fusion, Implied/Referenced Underage, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex (kinda), Multi, Multiple Selves, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reality Bending, Self-Penetration, Self-Pleasure, Self-cest, Smut, Teasing, You could call it an orgy I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv
Summary: With everyone else busy, Stevonnie finds themself alone and decides to have some fun… with the help of gem tech…(Future fic where Stevonnie is grown up, but underage kinda applies because space-time reality bending shenanigans)
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Stevonnie/Steven Universe, Stevonnie/Stevonnie
Series: Stevonnie's Adventures of Pleasure [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345870
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Stevonnie’s Fusion Funtime 2: To Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> You may ask why, I ask why not… 
> 
> Y’all asked for a ‘sequel’ in [‘part 1’ I posted back on 02 Mar 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971379)(give it a read if you haven’t already), so yeah, I hope this will _blow_ you away… ;) 😏 😉
> 
> (I saw an opportunity and I took it!And dialled it all the way up ‘into’ and ‘past’ the ‘next’ dimension, yeah… I don’t do things half-assed… Especially when no one else is doing it…)
> 
> Possibly confusing because Multi-D space and ‘perspectives’, but it all works to be the best _self pleasure_ ever for Stevonnie…
> 
> Explanation / For Your Information: Surfaces and Bodies can interact at/in multiple positions/ways from a ‘common origin’ – that is, in the Multi-D space, each vertex, edge, and face on a ‘single’ dice/die can touch every other vertex/edge/face simultaneously as well as all manner of ‘structural configurations’. (Likewise, all configurations of meeting can occur through/along the infinite chain/loop.)

Currently, everyone was busy planning a surprise for Stevonnie’s 2428th fusion-birthday, which while being nothing special in and of itself, was set to be their last before the start of Era 4. (Spinel was particularly excited herself, barely able to keep quiet about the plans…)

Peridot had _also_ conveniently left behind a powerful piece of gem technology capable of bending reality and space-time. Alone with zero possibility of interruption, Stevonnie’s mind was awash with infinite possibilities…

“The Reality Warper, aye?” They asked to themself, “ _I wonder what we-I could do…_ ”

“Well… there’s always…”

‘She must’ve known… _Oh well…_ ’

Even after all their time spent as themselves – over 2400 years fused and together – and being married to Lapis, there was still something they had yet to explore when it came to ‘ _solo_ ’ intimacy. (Stevonnie was certain this wasn’t the first or last time the Reality Warper would be used for pleasure…)

“So, just like old times? _Just like old times_.”

They gave themself one last _adult_ hug, and without further hesitation, used their powers to de-age/change themselves back into their ‘teen’ state – just like how they had been when they first formed… then later pleasured themselves after Homeworld… – for maximum pleasure…

Focusing their thoughts, they activated the Reality Warper…

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

“IT WORKED!” | “Of course it did!”

Endless Stevonnie as far as Stevonnie could see – an infinite loop of themselves… –, all dressed in their adorably cute outfit not unlike how they had appeared at the ball.

_“Hey, it worked!”_ | _“Hey Steven, hey Connie!”_ | _“_ OH MY GOSH! _” Connie/Stevonnie/Steven greeted themselves, taking just one moment to hug goofily._

_Their components were kids ‘once more’, Steven neckless, Connie much taller, and Stevonnie with small-ish (but not that small) and supple breasts that were just a bit bigger than Connie’s._

While Stevonnie knew what lay beneath, _Steven and Connie_ couldn’t remember ever… (Let alone being _all_ together…)

(The reality splitting technology had allowed both _sets_ to ‘exist’ at the same time – basically allowing Stevonnie to experience fused/unfused pleasure simultaneously…)

“Hey Stevonnie, you look wonderful today! _Why thank you Stevonnie, you look fantastic yourself!_ ” Hugging Stevonnie, Stevonnie never felt more secure in themself and their own arms – total trust and understanding.

 _“Gosh Steven, you’re_ so _tiny!” Stevonnie tossed him for effect as his skirt fluttered and Connie giggled._

_“Stevonnie…”_

_“You love it Steven!” Connie twirled as Stevonnie set Steven down, “And this outfit really is the bomb!”_

_“You both look_ SO CUTE! _And I just love how the cut-out shows off those abs on you Connie!”_

 _“Same, Stevonnie!” The kids beamed as they hugged them,_ again _._

 _Hugging Stevonnie was_ amazing _, they were_ them _and yet_ ‘not’ _…_

 _“This is so much better than our_ Jam Bud _hugs…”_

_“Because we’re the best!”_

“I can see why Kevin and Lapis are so hot for you Stevonnie, just look at you!” Stevonnie scanned Stevonnie’s form, taking in all their amazing features and beauty from the new perspectives – they loved themselves and seeing all and only themself, it was only a matter of time…

“And why I _love_ me-you so much… besides other things…”

“Oh you…” Stevonnie cooed sheepishly as Stevonnie and Stevonnie brushed and touched them/self intimately, the exchanged touch/es pleasing them greatly… (Gosh, they just knew all the spots and…)

“…Sexy and you-we know it…”

_“So, how does it_ feel _seeing you-me like this?” Stevonnie asked, shooting playful looks at Steven and Connie._

 _“Amazing… I mean you-we_ ARE JUST SO HOT _!”_

_“Hot aye…?” Stevonnie smirked._

_“Yes…” Steven and Connie replied coyly._

_“Well… you’re quite the little charmer yourself Steven… Those_ smooth _words and jokes of yours… and Connie…”_

_“Stevonnie…”_

_“You’re the cutest little_ nerd _that I’m glad you and Steven fuse to become me!”_

_“Oh you…”_

_“And you know what the best part of being me is? Having more than_ twice _the romance!”_

“And you’re still a ‘clueless’ dork…” Stevonnie said to Stevonnie, entwined in a mess of their own forms.

_“But also just as much a dork…”_

_“Like you’re much better…”_

“Only cause Lapis is _so_ cute and both…”

_“Well, we knew enough to get married/became a permafusion…”_

_“Then went on to date and marry Lapis after some encouragement…”_

“Hey!”

_“What can we say? We all think she’s so cute and wife-able!”_

_“Damn right… so…”_

“I know… and I love it!”

_“Stevonnie… we love being us-you-me, and…”_

“I love it too Stevonnie, I love you Stevonnie…” They said, leaning in to kiss them as they kissed them and…

 _“I love you Steven_ | _Stevonnie_ | _Connie…”_ | _“Me too…” Steven and Connie kissed Stevonnie on the cheeks before they returned with kisses on their lips._

“Mmm…” The sense of their own lips on them was _intoxicating_ (if one could call it that), the _perfect_ match-up ‘mirrored’ in never-ending harmony extending to infinity and beyond – knowing themselves so well just made for the _hottest_ kiss ever… Tongues, bodies… all and total embrace of them and oneself… “Oh you _naughty_ little diamond… give me more…” _“Mmmmm… yyyeah…”_

 _Kissing Stevonnie wasn’t like their components kissing – even when it’d sometimes result in themself –, it was just… there was_ so much more _… Their love for themselves materialised, it was an explosion of lovingness that had no end…_

 _And kissing Steven and Connie… It was…_ wow _…_

_“More?”_

_“Yes Stevonnie…” Those loving lips of themself was on a level of irresistible beyond their ‘_ other half _’_ s _’._

“Are we just gonna kiss all day or what? Because I swear there’s something rising in us-me-you…”

“Well… what do you think? _Those_ Lapises were _fun_ … but you know…” They could already feel the arousal in, on, behind, and around them.

_“So Steven… you think you’re up for it?”_

_“Well…”_

_“_ Murdercock Junior _and_ Murdercock not-so-Junior _are quite great, aren’t they?”_

 _“Of course you’d know…” Stevonnie teased Connie, “You just love_ having _it, don’t you?”_

_“You do too!”_

_“True…”_

_‘Why do all the ‘nice quiet girls’ have to be so kinky...’_

“Eh… it runs in the family…”

_“Probably on all sides…”_

“Just fuck me already Stevonnie…” | _“Just fuck us-me already…”_

“My-our _pleasure_ … but first…”

(It would be _nothing_ like _just_ playing with themselves… it would be _actually_ loving and making love with oneself/ves…)

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

Stevonnie removed their top and Stevonnie was already half-drooling at the sight of those breasts. They had seen themselves as a baby before and _felt_ themself (and saw in mirrors)… but never this… this was _real_ …

“And there’s _more_ …” They played with their breasts slightly, knowing how much it turned them and them on (especially _here_ ).

“Exactly…”

_Steven’s bare chest was no surprise – no hair at all like Stevonnie –, but Connie’s…_

_They_ had _seen themselves naked before, but somehow, seeing_ hers _felt different from theirs… Maybe it was because comfortable they were, Steven and Connie were still on ‘just underwear terms’ when Stevonnie themself had been comfortable of their form for years…_ OR _maybe it was just the ‘mere’ thought and sight of…_

_“Wow… they’re so tiny… it’s like you barely have them at all!” Stevonnie exclaimed from the sight._

_“I know… I’m just so_ flat _and ready to be ‘_ violated _’… So Vonnie… what’d cha got_ there _…” Connie said_ innocently _as they briefly pressed their topless selves against Stevonnie._

 _“Nothing you don’t already know about… But nothing you haven’t_ felt _or_ had _before…”_

_“Then let’s see those juicy bits…”_

“Yeah, let’s see those _juicy_ bits of yours _baby_ …” They almost sounded like how a _drugged_ Kevin might – well he may’ve rubbed off on them a little, if everyone else didn’t already…

“Yes my diamond.”

Taking off their skirt, shorts, and underwear – slowly, layer by layer as they felt and saw themselves becoming _hornier_ … –, Stevonnie’s _Perfect_ Sexy ‘Teenage’ Goodness was now on full display… dick hairless and pussy tight, they were their own best dream fantasy come true.

_Connie’s stripped in unison with Steven and Stevonnie, the former revealing his sizeable – for his age – and hairless penis, and the latter… Equally hairless, only a bit bigger than Steven’s (they supposed it looked just above average for Stevonnie’s_ age _…)…_

 _Her own pussy was moist from excitement, and the lack of hair only made it more apparent how_ tight _it would be – the lips practically only formed a barely visible line of a_ slit _…_

 _“Connie… it’s_ beautiful _… shame it’s about to be_ destroyed _…”_

_“In a way, yes… but you know the best part about being fused/having magical cum?”_

_“We stay tight, no matter what…”_

_While Steven was_ tiny _(height-wise) in comparison to Stevonnie, his dick wasn’t; it was all set for them to bang and him to penetrate them with – which they would do, after foreplay…_

 _“Stevie…” Stevonnie lustfully stared at Steven dick, “You ready to_ play _?”_

_His entranced staring at Stevonnie’s naked body was all the answer they needed._

“This feels ‘ _wrong_ ’ but yet, so, _so_ right…” Their stares were like a siren’s song, drawing them in towards them with increasing intensity each moment.

“Sometimes, the _best_ things are a little _grey_ …”

“Live a little, right?”

“Mmm-hmm…”

“It’s time to _blow_ this sucker like it’s funny…”

“I could’ve just bent down on myself, but then it wouldn’t be so fun…”

_“Allow me to_ worship _your cock Stevonnie,” Connie licked her lips with desire._

 _“Such a_ naughty _little girl, aren’t you…” Stevonnie and Steven smirked, “But I suppose_ this _does_ ‘make it right’ _…”_

_“The naughtiest…”_

_“Horniest…”_

_“Baddest…”_

_Needless to say, while they weren’t necessarily_ this _far_ there _when they were_ actually _kids, it was still there in some part of them… Only now, they didn’t have to worry about upsetting anyone but themselves… and they were_ clearly _totally down with it…_

“I love you Stevonnie,” Stevonnie said to Stevonnie as they adjusted their position, “I love you too.”

“Well aren’t you just the _horny_ little charmer…”

Before their mouth met their cock, Stevonnie paused at Stevonnie’s gem; they had never seen it quite like this before, and this close… it was even more beautiful than they had ever imagined – those perfectly cut facets, the pinkness, and the flawless reflective surface always on display for all to see…

“For good luck,” They whispered and kissed their gem, causing they and them to feel a pleasant tingle through their forms.

“Hehe… that does feel nice…”

_Stevonnie peppered kisses towards Steven’s crotch as Connie worked her way towards theirs, the kiss on the gems sending tingles of pleasure through them._

_“You’re all mine,” Stevonnie smirked inches in front of the boy’s dick, “And I’m going to love it.”_

_“And you’re mine too, Stevonnie…”_

_“No, MINE!” Connie exclaimed before thrusting their shaft into her mouth, “Mmm… aaa…”_

_It was a tight fit, and bobbing up and down, the_ little _girl’s throat visibly bulged._

 _“That’s a_ good _girl…” They cooed and held her sweet round cheeks, “Stevie, here, now, this is an order.”_

_“Yes my Stevonnie,” He replied as he inserted his shaft into their mouth, just managing to tease their throat with his tip, “That feels so good… Am I doing good?”_

_Their squeeze on his behind and more frenzied sucking/blowing answered that. Simultaneously, Connie sped up as well, as if ‘competing’ with Steven for attention, squeezing and holding their bubbly behind_ possessively _as she indulged on the feeling of their shaft._

When Stevonnie’s dick entered Stevonnie’s mouth and their dick went into their mouth, there was no ‘going back’; they wouldn’t stop until they’ve made love to themself like never before.

In perfect sync, they felt pleasure flow through them like a flood,

‘Stevonnie… this cock is the best… _Kevin would probably think so too…_ Sure he would… and Damn your mouth is good! _Aaa_ …’

They playfully added their teeth to the ‘mix’, knowing it wouldn’t hurt them while adding _more_ to it.

‘Hey! Actually… that doesn’t feel bad at all…’

_“Raow!” Connie ‘roared’ muffledly thanks to their member as she squeezed it with her teeth._

_‘Don’t worry; my_ sausage _is all yours…’_

_‘Yes, all mine…’_

_“Epp…” Steven squeaked when he felt their teeth on his shaft, “Hey…”_

_‘Don’t worry, I don’t plan to make you cum_ yet _… And Connie, you’ll have more_ inside _of you later… Let’s not_ blow _things up just yet…’_

‘ _Hehe_ … blow… _that’s funny…_ ’ _Stevonnie, Connie_ , Stevonnie and Stevonnie… thought to themselves, giggling as they removed their mouths around the shafts.

_“That was so hot…” Connie licked her lips clean of fluids as Stevonnie did the same._

“I wonder long Kevin’s gonna last _when_ he finally…”

“Probably not long enough… but that’s not a problem Lapis can’t fix…”

_“Hey… they aren’t here right now…”_

_“Well… how about some ‘practice’ then?”_

“You read my mind…”

Stevonnie always loved having boobs; they were just so FUN to play with! And as themself, they had none of the gripes ‘commonly’ associated with having them – well, it was still a few years off for Connie’s thoughts at ‘this’ point, but…

Gem magic meant their titties were always supported and never uncomfortably bouncy, but they did love how they felt _extra_ snuggly wearing sports bras nonetheless.

Stevonnie squeezed and played with Stevonnie’s breasts as they squeezed and played with theirs, the new perspective allowing them a much better view and more freedom of movement.

“They’re just so… lovely…”

“They are, aren’t they?”

Perfectly round and pliable with dark erect nipples to boot…

“Don’t mind if I do…” They put their mouth around one and began to suck as they continued playing with the other.

“Yes baby… yes… you’re the best…”

_Deciding between Connie and Stevonnie’s breasts might’ve been hard for poor lil’ Stevie if the girl’s weren’t already ‘claimed’ by Stevonnie (but since it more or less the ‘same’…)…_

_Steven stuffed his face in Stevonnie’s_ cleavage _(if you can even call it that…) and playfully wiggled within them, causing both Stevonnie and Connie to giggle._

_“Feels comforting, right? Kinda like a parent… but also…”_

_“Maybe…” He replied coyly as his hands worked their boobs._

_“Touch me like the little_ slut _I am,” Connie practically threw herself into Stevonnie’s hands._

 _“If you’re slutty, then what am I?” Stevonnie smirked as they felt her chest up, her ribs easily felt through the barely there breasts that were just_ right _for nimble fingers…_

_“So dark and itty-bitty… even your nips are tiny…”_

_“Mmm…” Connie moaned in pleasure as she felt Stevonnie touch them, “You’re good…”_

_“And you’re_ better _…”_

_“No, you are…”_

_“Just suck them already…” Connie demanded, voice tense from_ arousal…

 _“Of course,_ sweetie _…” Stevonnie obliged as Steven did the same with theirs._

 _If they had any_ milk _, Steven would’ve easily sucked enough to last weeks…_

 _And Connie’s… Stevonnie’s sucking was enough to lift her free of gravity’s hold, each suck pulling her chest_ tightly _._

_“Yesssss… that’s it…”_

_“Stevonnie so good…”_

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

Feeling satisfied with the sucking, they and them removed their mouths from the breasts and readjusted to be at eye level as they _snuggled_ in preparation for the ‘main event’.

Hugging Stevonnie as they faced away and towards them, Stevonnie could feel every part of their amazing form.

“Hey, you got a little surprise there?”

“Oh you know… it’s just my dick…” They answered cheekily, kissing them as they spooned them.

“Ah yes, our meat sword,” Stevonnie smirked as their members, breasts, and lips pressed together.

“ _Half_ of what makes sex great that I also have the other ‘half’ of; I am _the ultimate experience_ , after all…”

“That mouth of yours… even if you weren’t a Diamond, you’ll have everyone bending to your whim…” Stevonnie teased as they glided their hands along their side, “If that sexy body of yours doesn’t already… _SO_ strong… and yet gentle and loving at the same time…”

In response, their legs brushed against theirs before wrapping over and around them.

“And I’m all _mine_ … my diamond…”

_Nuzzled between Steven and Connie, Stevonnie was the_ naked _sexy filling of ‘teen’ sexual intimacy…_

 _Steven’s hands moved over Stevonnie’s body in all the_ right _sexy ways as he ‘felt them up’; for all his supposed ‘inherited’_ Universe Charm _, he sure did need a bit of help when it came to being naughty – even now…_

 _“Stevonnie… you’re just so… much… and awesome…” Perfectly toned physique, smooth dark_ tan _skin, and long,_ long _heavenly arms and legs… they were whatever the gender-neutral term for goddess was – well, they could certainly be a goddess and a god… An Angel, that’s who they were…_

_“I love you Stevie and Concon.”_

_“Love you too Stevonnie.”_

_With each touch from Stevonnie, Connie’s pussy only became moister – more like wet, just like theirs… In addition to Steven’s gentle ‘innocence’, Stevonnie touch on Connie’s body also had elements of_ experience _, kink, and curiosity…_

 _Though shorter, Connie still felt Stevonnie’s dick pressing_ firmly _against her crotch while they touched and kissed her._

 _“You’re such a_ sweet _‘little’ girl, Connie; I’m so glad you and Steven decided to be me forever…”_

 _“And I’m glad to be here right now…” She smirked and moved/wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as she playfully_ ground _herself into/onto them…_

No good _session_ would be complete without _proper_ masturbation, and with Stevonnie as far as Stevonnie could see, this would be so much more _fun_ than their ‘first’ time in the tub with themselves – their hands – and a dildo… and then they ‘get’ to penetrate…

 _Thanks to her training with Rose’s Sword, Stevonnie’s shaft was no obstacle for those small, nimble hands to_ work _, stroke… – slowly, because she knew the ‘main course’ was yet to come…_

 _“I can’t_ believe _I took this all in my mouth… it’s something alright…”_

_“And you’ll take it in your tight pussy too…”_

_“I can’t wait…” Connie licked her lips again, using her other hand to tease at their cunt – wet, she noticed –, “Looks like you can’t wait for ‘lil’ Stevie’s_ Murdercock Junior _either…”_

_“Mmm… So Stevie, how’s it feeling?”_

_“Really good Stevonnie…” He replied with a moan as each of their strokes sent a wave of_ pleasure _through him._

Spreading their cheeks wide, Stevonnie’s left hand felt beneath Stevonnie in front of them until it reached their pussy.

“Ah, there we are…” They announced and reached forward from behind with their right hand to grasp Stevonnie’s cock, “And there…”

“Aaa… yess… mmm…” Stevonnie moaned as Stevonnie simultaneously stroked their member and teased-fingered around and inside their _lips_ /slit…

“You like that, don’t you… oooohh…”

“You like it too baby…”

(Who needs anal when you have a pussy and a dick? Well… _they could_ , but it’s also just so messy… Yeah, they’ll _stick_ to having it in their mouth and pussy while giving it with their dick at most…)

“That I do… yeah…”

Having ‘done’ the ‘hand from behind’, Stevonnie decided to ‘switch’ with Stevonnie.

Reaching behind them for their dick was easy; it was as if dicks were just _made_ to be grabbed and _played_ with like a _toy_ – the access was just so easy!

“Okay…” With their hand still on their dick, Stevonnie moved their other hand back for Stevonnie’s pussy, “I’m not sure if this will be as easy as the other way around…”

“I believe in you, Stevonnie!”

“Thanks Stevonnie, I believe in you too.”

With someone that only had a vagina, a person masturbating ‘backwards’ would’ve had little trouble at all… provided they were flexible enough and the pussy wasn’t being clamped tight shut by legs… However, with Stevonnie, reaching their pussy this way also meant reaching around their cock and balls – all while not getting in the way of the freedom of those organs to be _handled_ …

(Sure, they might be a little _tighter_ down ‘there’, but if it meant being able to _fully_ experience _both_ giving and receiving as themself… They could definitely work with it…)

After a moment of manoeuvring, they found the position need to please their cunt and cock, and immediately got to work.

“So many ways to please ourselves, all of them so good… I wonder if this is part of why Garnet’s ‘become’ so ‘boring’…” As Stevonnie stroked, their balls would occasionally smack against the hands beneath/between them pleasing their _entrance_.

“Maybe… oh baby… yes give me more…”

“You will… I dunno? Cotton Candy Garnet seems… but enough about her… this is _all_ about _us_.”

_“How about a_ team _effort?_ Jambud _style…” Stevonnie suggested, spreading their legs_ wide _and exposing their ~~moist~~ wet organs for the ‘_kids _’ to ‘work on’._

_“We’ll see…” Steven and Connie smirked, giggling slightly as they touched hands for the ‘first’ time this session._

_Since the girl’s hands were smaller, they took up part of their shaft as boy’s hand wrapped around it all and locked with her hand._

_Being as in sync as they were, Steven and Connie’s hands moved as one to stroke Stevonnie’s cock as their other hands worked at the_ teen _’s cunt._

_“Is this good?”_

_“Ppperfffecct… aaahhh… Good boy… good girl…”_

_While Steven’s hand might be a ‘bit’ big for Connie, as Stevonnie, theirs were perfect for themselves… And right here… Steven and Connie hand were both able to work Stevonnie’s pussy together. The boy’s fingers were almost like_ mini _dildos/vibrators while the girl’s were like bigger-than-average pens – albeit flexible and able to_ reach _where Steven’s couldn’t; it was total coverage…_

_It was only right for Stevonnie to reciprocate by stretching and using one hand to please Steven while using the other to both explore Connie’s dripping slit and tease her tits._

_“Ssstevvvonnie… yyes…” So kinky when it came to_ others _, but so ‘weak’ when it came to wanting it…_

 _If it weren’t for the promise of_ intercourse _, they would’ve likely came several times over by now._

“Ffffuucccckkk…”

_“We’re all so wet… let’s just fuck now before…”_

“I thought you’d never ask baby | _Stevie_ | _ConCon_ | _Stevonnie_ … of course we can…” (Well they did – and had –, but the foreplay was part of the fun…)

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

Foreplay over, Stevonnie took a moment to kiss Stevonnie | _Steven and Connie_ before they ‘did the deed’/‘sin’. They could all taste the desire on their lips through the kisses.

“I love you Stevonnie, you are the best me-us ever!”

“I love you too Stevonnie | _Steven and Connie_ , let’s do this!”

“Mm-hmm…”

If they did it right – and they did – Stevonnie should be able to penetrate Stevonnie as they penetrate Stevonnie… endlessly into themselves while _sliding_ /cycling in and out in sync… They didn’t _need_ to understand the _how_ , just that the _what_ would allow them to fuck themself as much as and however they wanted… Stevonnie for and only for with Stevonnie theirselves…

 _Similarly, while not in an infinite loop, being fucked by Steven while they fuck Connie would be and is equally the ultimate form of self-cest for Stevonnie,_ especially _like this… Best part was,_ technically and actually, they and they all would experience all… _The ultimate_ coming _together of they and themselves…_

They couldn’t wait to share all the _juicy_ details with Lapis… But first…

Lining themselves up, gentle hands holding themself lovingly, Stevonnie slowly inserted their shaft into Stevonnie’s pussy as Stevonnie inserted theirs into them, each bit of penetration bringing with it infinite, unified, _indescribable_ , euphoric pleasure.

“Aaaaahhh… yyyeeeaaa…” They moaned as the whole length was inserted and swallowed; so intimate, so close…

Then, they began ‘pumping’, and it got even better… in and out, in and out… ramming, grinding, and teasing… It felt _good_ , SO good – beyond good; fantastic – to love themself like this…

“Oh Von… how I…” (Safe to say, Kevin definitely had his work cut out for him if he wanted to _wow_ Stevonnie… Who were they kidding… of _course_ he did… but today, right here, right now… it was all Stevonnie for Stevonnie…) “You…”

“S-Stevonnie… baby… I…” Stevonnie moaned as they kissed Stevonnie and Stevonnie held them from behind/the front, “Oh yes…” Their dick was _perfect_ for their pussy; just the right length, and hitting – penetrating – and pushing at their insides in all the _right_ ways… “Yes…”

Stevonnie loved being so _close_ … it was just… exhilarating. Infinite dicks fucking infinite pussies, balls slamming/bouncing against Stevonnie’s lips and… Then there was the touch, their _heavenly_ touch that found their way onto Stevonnie’s tones abs and breasts – tender and pliable to the touch, with erect nipples to boot… It was like hugging themself, but so much _more_ …

“This is just so good Stevonnie…”

“Of course it is, Stevonnie…” They said with a smirk that Stevonnie returned, “You know what the best part is?”

“Fucking you fucking you/me means _we_ can do _whatever_ we want with our hands…” They said, giving Stevonnie’s breasts a firm _squeeze_ while Stevonnie tightened their hold on Stevonnie’s _delicious_ body.

“I love you so much,” Stevonnie sweetly replied, moaning more as the fucking intensified.

“I know…”

_Steven held onto Stevonnie as they held onto Connie, and together, they came together like a sandwich/hot dog of sorts with Stevonnie as the_ filling _and the Jam Buds as the_ bread _; Stevonnie’s dick entering Connie with an audible ‘pop’ from the girl’s tightness…_

_“Fffuucckk…” Steven couldn’t help but swear and shudder slightly as the pleasure of intercourse coursed through him – he could definitely feel Stevonnie’s pleasure through the contact too._

_Though probably just above average in size (if they were a human around the age they appeared to be), Stevonnie’s member was obviously_ large _in comparison to the girl’s little frame, and as such, managed to go ‘_ all the way _’ in at_ full tilt _…_

 _“Oh look…” Connie smiled as she rubbed her bulging belly contently, “You’re just_ so _big for me…”_

_“Feels great, doesn’t it?”_

_“The best…”_

“Lapis is so lucky to have you, Stevonnie, and it’s _so_ lucky to be you-me…”

“To being the best Diamond ever!”

“Stevonnie forever!” They proclaimed and giggled, giving more kissing and loving touches, “Time to really make us _shine_ …” (If it weren’t for the sexual _undertones_ and the fact that they were fucking, well…)

_Fucking them lovingly without hesitation, Steven was the model image of_ obedience _for Stevonnie._

 _“You’re such a_ good _boy Stevie… for giving me so much pleasure…” Stevonnie cooed, licking their lips before giving the boy a quick kiss._

 _Naturally, that only encouraged him to put_ more _into it…_

 _His dick, while not as big as Stevonnie’s in any measure, was still_ more _than enough for making Stevonnie so,_ so horny _and_ hot _. He mightn’t have had these kinds of fantasies for Connie way back… but then, Stevonnie had brought out the kink in them all when they first…_ Their _first…_

_“Sssssttteevvvonnnniiieeee…” He moaned, causing Stevonnie and Connie to giggle. (Stars, it was ‘about time’…) “Yeeeeaaaahhh…” (No one could blame him for feeling ‘guilty’ about boning Stevonnie while they boned Connie…)_

_Speaking of which…_

_“I’m_ so _tight, aren’t I?” Connie ‘teased’ as they rode Stevonnie and Steven reached to fondle their breasts._

 _“_ SO _tight… you naughty little girl…”_

_“You know it…” She smirked and kissed Stevonnie._

_“Hey!” They kissed her back while fucking her harder, not content with being ‘surpassed’, “Mmmm… Connie…” The feeling of her insides tight against their shaft was intoxicating to say the least…_

_“AAAaaaahhh… Stevonnie…” Similarly, Connie, legs spread wide for maximum penetration, was also_ addicted _to how Stevonnie’s shaft pounded into her and ‘_ ravaged _’ her insides… (Sure, she’d still be just as tight after as before, but… the thought still makes her and Stevonnie so,_ so _horny…)_

 _Stevonnie’s hands were firmly around the girl’s body while their fingers worked her_ breasts _‘commandingly’. In_ their _mind, they were the one_ taking charge _with_ destroying _her, however…_

 _Just as Stevonnie was_ using _Connie as they fucked, Connie was equally_ vigorous _in her riding of their cock._

_“Yyyeaaahh… GIVE IT TO ME!!!” Connie moaned, bouncing on their shaft, lips slapping against balls, “OOOoaaaaahhh… I FUCKING love you Stevonnie…”_

_“I fucking love you too, Connie… aaaaaahhhhhh… yyeeaaa…”_

_(If Steven weren’t half-gem, he’d surely have passed out by now in his otherwise futile attempts to_ keep up _with a part-gem horny ‘sex god_ | _dess’ and ‘repressed’ little girl…)_

_‘You too Stevieee… keep it up!’_

_‘Will do!’_

“You’re just _so_ sexy and hot Stevonnie, how anyone can walk by you without falling in love I don’t know…”

“Same, Stevonnie…” They replied teasingly, kissing them, “Mmmm…”

“Feels good doesn’t it?”

“You’re telling me!”

“Less talking, more fucking babe…”

‘Fuck me like you mean it!’

‘You know I mean it…’

‘Then you already know what I _really_ mean…’

“Sure, _my_ Stevonnie…” With that, Stevonnie sped up as Stevonnie sped up, all moaning with increased ferocity and desire…

‘Rough’ as Stevonnie may have been with Stevonnie, it never felt demeaning even for just a moment. Instead, like all ‘kinks’…

_‘Sandwiched’ as they were, Stevonnie couldn’t be any more aroused and ‘on edge’ after however long of glorious fucking; they had enhanced stamina, sure, but it was so hard not to be ‘worn down’ with the Jam Buds at it on maximum attack… (Likewise, they were sure Steven and Connie were just as close as they were – how could they not, with them ‘reciprocating’…)_

_“Ssstteeevveenn… Ccccoonnniieeee… I-I…”_

_“Ssstteevvvonnnniieeeeee… aaaarrrgggg… we…” Bounce, bounce, pound, pound, slam, slam…_

_“Ssssooo ccclloosseee…” Stevonnie gave them once last kiss each as they steadied themselves._

_“… ttoooo…” (It was clear from the strain in their voices just how_ ready _they were to come…)_

Stevonnie knew they were an experience, but being here, fucking Stevonnie-themself while they fucked them…? It was crazy, wild, insane, and they LOVED every bit of it! (It was hard not repeating it when it was _so_ true!) They were a diamond, and diamonds only _deserve_ the very _best_ (and who could be better than themself?) – yeah, it was ‘selfish’, but they’ve more than earned it… (They’d _share_ later…)

‘Just look at you… so ‘ _needy_ ’ for me… as I’m ‘needy’ for you… not that it’s a bad thing…’

‘Pink…’ Stevonnie kissed Stevonnie behind their ears, ‘It’s almost showtime…”

“VVVVvvvoooooonnnnn…” Stevonnie moaned and whimpered, tensing, the kiss having made them even more helpless in themself…

“Mmmmm…” They tensed even more…

‘So close, baby, you can do it!’

‘You too!’

 _Infinite_ Stevonnies, all on the cusp of their climax(es?)… A sight to behold that they would never forget and would _cherish_ forever…

“I LOVE YOU, STEVONNIE PINK DIAMOND MAHESWARAN-UNIVERSE-LAZULI!” They shouted at the top of their lungs as they approached their last thrusts and bounces.

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” Stevonnie kissed Stevonnie as they sensed the imminent bursting of the dam/s.

Just before they burst, Stevonnie tensed once last time and quickly closed the gap between their organs for maximum effect _inside_ …

“AAARRRGGGHHH FFFFFFUUUCCCCKKK!!!” Stevonnie came, _hard_ , dick tensing with loaded pulse after loaded pulse of seed pumped into Stevonnie from their balls.

“MMMMMNNNANAAAAAAHHHH!!!” Simultaneously, Stevonnie whimper-screamed as they felt Stevonnie fill up their insides, their own vaginal ejaculatory (and other fluids) combining…

There was no sign of stopping as their insides became full… and then bulged… pink-tinted fluids already dripping out of them as their organs strained to push out more against the pressure…

Pressure that eventually ‘won out’ and pushed them apart as Stevonnie shot bucket-loads more pink-tinted seed _everywhere_ and Stevonnie’s overfilled pussy leaked out excess fluids.

By the time they were all _spent_ , Stevonnie’s body was thickly covered with Stevonnie’s _sticky_ , tingling, life-making fluids (which felt so _sexy_ and made them just _so_ very happy…)…

_“Mmmm… mmm… yyyeeeaaahhh…”_

_‘Just like that, yeah…’_

_“Yyeeesss! FFiiillll MME UP, STEEVONNNIE!” Connie knew she was close – they all were close –, and knew all they needed was a little_ push _…_

_“I-I wwwilll…” Stevonnie moaned, their eyes almost glossed over from the overwhelming pleasure._

_“Ggget rreaaddyy… I can feel it…”_

_‘I LOVE YOU STEVEN_ | _STEVONNIE_ | _CONNIE…’ They thought/said to themselves as they shared a kiss before the_ finale _…_

_‘LOVE YOU TOO…’ They replied as they held their bodies (and organs) close… the contact lighting the last fuse…_

_“FUCKKK!” They shouted as they all climaxed together gloriously, Connie’s bulging form ‘holding’ Stevonnie’s seed surprisingly well while theirs bulged with Steven’s, “Mmmmmmmnaahh…”_

_Dicks still squirting and pumping against the_ ballooning _pressure, it was only a matter of time._

 _Stevonnie and Connie shared a knowing smirk as they waited for the_ explosion _of cum, knowing it would only lead to even_ more _fun…_

_“Good girl… good boy…” Stevonnie cooed at their ‘partners’/components, giving them one last loving touch before…_

_“Only the best for the best…”_

_“You’re just too nice!”_

_“We know…”_

_The pressure finally won out as they were pushed apart, Stevonnie and Steven’s dicks now pumping overtime in free air to cover them all in a layer of pink-tinted, tingly seed. (On top of all the seed that leaked out of Stevonnie and Connie’s pussies alongside their own squirts…)_

_“Oh yeah, YYYEAAHH! YEEESSS!” They shouted like champions as their dicks_ squirted _load after load, possibly more than they ever had before – the ‘ambience’_ likely _having contributed greatly to the scale of their_ climax _es… Connie’s eyes were stars as she marvelled at just how_ visible _and_ strong _the streams/jets were._

_“It’s just like a fountain, but better! Gosh that felt great!” (Not a lie, but definitely an understatement – not that they minded.)_

_They could hardly tell what was whose once they were done, all their fluids having long become mixed…_

_There was certainly more outside of them than in (for now), but after all was ‘said and done’, their insides were still_ full _…_

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

Once the ‘haze’ of climaxing had ‘faded’, they realised just how much fluids had been produced that now covered and filled them…

“My, my, you-we’ve really made _quite_ the mess haven’t we-you?” Stevonnie said, mimicking White (albeit with _all_ the sexual undertones…).

“Indeed…” Stevonnie replied, smirking, “Guess it’s time for _clean-up_ …”

“Remember, whoever makes a mess, cleans a mess…” They wiggled their eyebrows playfully before kissing them.

“Which would be us…” Stevonnie replied in that irresistible, sweet, angelic voice of theirs.

“Exactly…”

_“Just look at us!” Connie smirk-giggled, “_ All _covered in… mmm…” She_ wanted _to just smother and play with herself and them (they did too…), but that_ would _be a ‘waste’, wouldn’t it…?_

 _“I can tell you want to rub it_ all _over you,” Stevonnie smiled at Steven and Connie, giving them a kiss before continuing, “So do I… but_ we _can swim in a pool-tub of it another time… you know what to do… it’s time for_ dessert _…”_

(Stevonnie _did_ later fill up a pool-tub with their own _fluids_ and swim-bathe/play in it – naked, of course. It was very sexy and hot, feeling the sticky-tingliness flow over-against them…)

_“Oh, what’s on the menu?” Connie asked ‘innocently’._

_“I believe you already know the answer, Maheswaran… and it’s 100% not vegan…”_

_“Oh good,_ animal by _-products, our favourite!” (While they did like the taste of vegan confectionary better, they also couldn’t resist the chance for a ‘call-back’ with added undertones…)_

 _“Kinda rude to call us animals, but I suppose that_ was _pretty wild…”_

_“True that.”_

With nothing else to say, Stevonnie was ready to _eat_ Stevonnie out and take in all their sexual fluidly goodness. (They’d definitely need to thank Peridot later… maybe give her a _personal_ gift like a dildo/fleshlight combo of them… yeah, she’d probably love that if she didn’t already have something like it…)

Starting just above the ankle, Stevonnie slowly worked their way up Stevonnie’s smooth, strong legs, their tongue extending to snake and wrap around them once every few licks. (Even having tasted it before – quite many times, in fact –, the _experience_ of tongue on skin all over instead of ‘just a simple cum shot’ into their own face had made it seem like their first time all over again…)

“Mmm… tingly…” Simultaneously, Stevonnie’s tongue was all over Stevonnie’s face and licking those adorably round cheeks of theirs. Gulp, gulp. ‘There’s just so much isn’t there?’

‘Just means more to _fill_ you up with and savour…’

“Oh you…” They cooed as they finished off licking their face and thighs, moving in for a _kiss_.

Tongues still covered with their own seed, Stevonnie kissed Stevonnie as they held them lovingly around their face, “Mmm…” The taste of _passion_ was explosive, immediately causing them to harden once again as their tongues extended and twisted together inside their mouths with the sharing/exchange of the bounty.

A quick few licks were all it took to unearth their cute, bubbly ass – which they playfully slapped with their tongue as they giggled – beneath the layer of cum before Stevonnie moved onto Stevonnie’s crotch.

‘Just so naughty…’ Stevonnie thought as Stevonnie ‘cleaned’ the ‘spill’ outside their now taut vagina, ‘You really want that in there, don’t you?’ They could feel them smirk through their tongue as they worked their balls and shaft _clean_ … swallowing their own _harvest_ …

Without saying or thinking anything more, Stevonnie took the whole length of Stevonnie’s member into their mouth once more…

Fucking _with space-time/reality/dimension_ s _just a bit more so things would now fully ‘wrap around’, Steven, Stevonnie, and Connie could now fully enjoy the_ fruits _of their_ labour _._

 _Their eyes widened impossibly upon seeing their ‘own’_ naked _, juice-covered selves (especially Connie)._

 _“I’m_ so dirty _with your love… Wearing a_ tight _‘bodysuit’ made of your_ love _… our love…”_

_“Soon to be one of saliva if we ever get started,” Stevonnie commented as Steven and Connie giggled._

_With a shared look of acknowledgement, they moved in unison and began licking up those_ lovely _fluids. Steven and Connie worked together and focused efforts mostly on Stevonnie, themselves and each other only being licked in mutual support as they pleased their ‘master’._

_‘Steven…’_

_‘Connie…’_

_‘Stevonnie…’_

_‘That’s good, just like that… mmm…’_

_Likewise, Stevonnie’s tongue worked to lick the bodies of the Jambuds – both hairless just like them, but so much smaller;_ younger _… –, their tongue just working to explore themselves in ‘curiousity’._

_‘This is good, isn’t it?’ They thought-asked to themself/Steven and Connie._

_‘_ Very _…’ They replied, sharing a kiss as they passed the knee(s)._

 _Three mouths, tongues, and lips, all united – fused; joined – by a common thread, meeting together as their_ work _was shared and mixed._

 _‘A hint of savoury, lots of_ energy _and a pleasant sweetness… 100 stars out of 5.’_

 _‘Unfortunately’, the burst of loving ecstasy_ triggered _by their wild kiss/ing had caused Steven and Stevonnie to stiffen up once more._

 _“Looks like we have some_ syrup _to go along with dessert,” Stevonnie ‘announced’ with a smirk._

 _“I can’t wait to_ squeeze _and_ milk _those ‘bottles’ dry, because I just_ love _syrup…”_

 _The Jambuds had already cleaned up Stevonnie’s legs, round butt cheeks, and pussy with surprising efficiency, and teasing playfulness – so much swallowed, and yet, still far from full… Meanwhile, with one swift lick, Stevonnie had Steven’s balls and cock clean and ready for release of the final_ milk _; Connie’s pussy just as clean after they finished tasting the ‘little’ girl’s ass cheeks…_

 _They weren’t really sure what was in who when mouths_ and _cocks met – probably both_ juicy _members in all their mouths –, but it didn’t matter. It just simply beyond incredible, hardly describable…_

Still covered with _very_ wet _fluids_ as they were, it didn’t take much for Stevonnie to cum a ‘second’ time from Stevonnie’s bobbing as they worked their dick with their mouth.

“MMMM…” They whimper-moaned as they pumped seed into themself.

_“MMMMMAAAAHHH!”_

_“MMMMMMNNNN…” Steven, Stevonnie, and Connie moaned, gladly swallowing Steven and Stevonnie’s_ milk _as their dicks unloaded into their mouths._

 _This time, ‘stamina’ mostly spent, the final amount was much,_ much _smaller (but still impressive and far beyond that of a normal human nonetheless) – about a cup from each dick._

“I-I think that’s all I’ve got…”

_“It’s okay… we still have the whole torso and arms…”_

‘It’s still on?’

_‘Yep! Magic cum is magic, go figure…’_

Although now thoroughly spent, their licks never ceased sending waves of pleasure for them as they continued ‘above deck’. Even more sensitive and receptive than the sides of the waist was their gems | _belly button_.

“Oooo…” Stevonnie | _Steven_ shivered slightly as tongue met gem, “Eeeeee…”

Slurp, slurp, swish-swash, inch by inch, their gems were cleared of their love juices, the exposed facets shining brightly with the _personal_ ‘polishing treatment’.

_“What about me?” Connie asked, feeling ‘left out’._

_A smirk from them was the only warning before they shrank their tongues and began to_ massage _the inner surfaces of her belly button._

 _“Hey, that kinda tickkklleess!” Not quite as satisfying as having a gem that’s being licked, but similar enough that they definitely weren’t_ missing out _on anything… (While the idea of a belly button piercing had crossed Connie’s mind once before, she also knew that it could very well interfere with fusion and their gem, so she just decided it wasn’t really worth it – having a gem as their navel as Stevonnie was much cooler and more practical anyways!)_

“Are you done?”

 _“Almost, gotta make sure it_ shines bright like a diamond | _is nice and clean! Don’t want any residue_ on | _in there, do we?”_

“Obviously not,” They replied, smiling

After the abdomen/lower torso, they moved onto those strong, muscular arms and shoulders, which apart from being slightly ticklish – tickled-teased – in certain crevices/folds (armpits and neck), was not dissimilar to showering with body wash…

_“Whew, home stretch!” They exclaimed once only breasts and nipples were left._

‘Go me!’

_‘Yeah, go you!’_

As Stevonnie | _Steven and Connie_ traced their tongue _s_ around the ‘base’ of Stevonnie’s boobs, they giggle-cooed in blissful pleasure. _Meanwhile, Steven had ‘joined’ Stevonnie with licking – rubbing – Connie clean, the girl’s barely-there breasts tender under the pressure of their tongues…_

“Mmm-mmm…” _“Soo gooooodddd…”_

Thanks to being part-gem, Stevonnie’s boobs always held its perfect, round shape no matter what (though they still loved the supportive security of bras and always wore them). It took conscious effort to _manipulate_ and _play_ with them, and feeling them move, give, bounce, and push back through tongues was _pure bliss_ …

_“Boobs are just so much fun!”_

_“Yeah!”_

“Don’t forget the nips!” They said with a wink as the ‘hikers’ approached the ‘peak’.

_“Wouldn’t dream of forgetting it.”_

Tongues swirled around nipples, teasing, poking, playing as saliva and _juices_ mixed…

_“Aaa… mmm…”_

_Although it didn’t really take much to lick them clean, the moments and sensations were treasured no less than those before it… especially with how the erect nubs felt against their tongues…_

Turns out, using their tongues to lick it all up and swallow was just as good as rubbing it all over them… especially like this…

**###** **━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━** **###**

Outside clean and insides _full_ , Stevonnie took a ‘moment’ to/for themselves before they’d go to shower and clean up for the night. After a session like that with themselves, they’re definitely feeling for a _good_ sleep…

“Good job.”

_“Yeah, same!”_

“You-we were great!”

_“Thanks!”_

“Happy Birthday Stevonnie | _Steven and Connie_ , I love you so much!”

“I love you too, Stevonnie,” Stevonnie replied as they leaned over and kissed Stevonnie passionately, “Thanks for everything.”

 _“And Happy Birthday to me-us too… This is the best early birthday present_ EVER _!”_

“Definitely, that and being married to Lapis…” (Later, on the night of their birthday after the party, Lapis would surprise them once again with the other Lapises as a special, _special_ gift…)

_Still naked, Stevonnie continued kissing Steven and Connie as they moved and pressed ever closer together…_

In love with themself, Stevonnie wasn’t about to stop kissing Stevonnie as their naked forms cuddled together and extended to infinity and beyond, a truly grand sight of self-love _realised_ like never before in glorious fashion…

“I love you, Stevonnie.”

“Love you too, Stevonnie.”

And they kissed, on and on, until they had just enough energy to remember to get up, shower, and clean up for bed… safe to say, Stevonnie slept like a rock that night…

Little did they know, this seemingly ‘innocent’ fun that they had that day would go on to completely and utterly change their lives, the _seeds_ of change having been _planted_ , waiting to ‘ _blossom_ ’…

**Author's Note:**

> (So many words, damn! I didn’t really plan this at first, but once the idea hit me… well, I knew I just had to do it!)
> 
> It counts as an orgy, right? (And it wasn’t just Stevonnie that _got it_ … I mean, if space-time/reality could file charges…)
> 
> (Fucking yourself is the best because everything moves _together_ as you give and receive at the same time!)
> 
> PS: They’ll be fine, I promise… but not before _more_ … (To be ‘continued’ in another fic…)


End file.
